Program services such as cable and satellite television may be displayed on a television, a monitor, or other display device that features a flat display surface that typically outputs two-dimensional video. The typical two-dimensional video may be unable to display some features of three dimensional objects such as depth or the ability to view the object from a variety of angles. Due to these limitations, displayed objects may lack a realistic appearance. Accordingly, it may be desirable to display program service content or video that supplements program service in a manner that does not suffer from the drawbacks of traditional display formats.